Stratégie de guerre
by WarmSmile
Summary: Luna est une sorcière mais aussi une sentinelle dotée d'un puissant instinct et elle s'est fixée un unique but durant la guerre : mettre hors d'état de nuire Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette fan fiction est un cadeau pour Lily.
1. Introduction : sentinelle

Chapitre 1 : sentinelle

Luna se trouvait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et toutes ses blessures physiques étaient presque guéries grâce aux bons soins de Fleur. Et en cet instant, Luna se tenait immobile sur la plage, regardant le va-et-vient des vagues, les pieds nus dans le sable. En prenant une grande inspiration d'air salin, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : libre, elle était libre à nouveau. La jeune fille avait géré sa période de capture au manoir Malefoy de son mieux, en restant calme et en écoutant son instinct. Quel était le chemin à suivre maintenant ?

Luna était née avec un double don : celui de la magie et celui de l'instinct. Le don de l'instinct remontait loin dans les branches de l'arbre généalogique du côté de la famille de son père. La première forme d'instinct était une capacité qui différait de la divination, c'était plus un sentiment qui permettait parfois d'être au bon moment au bon endroit. Bien sûr, cette capacité pouvait être un fardeau comme une bénédiction. Mais, surtout l'instinct allait de pair avec le secret parce que même les sorciers pouvaient prendre peur devant cette capacité. Le seconde forme de ce don était la capacité de pouvoir communiquer avec toutes sortes de créatures car elles étaient des êtres instinctifs. Cela était le domaine du père de Luna, bien qu'elle-même n'était pas en reste avec cette forme du don. La jeune fille avait aussi un sens implacable de l'observation, étendant aussi son l'instinct jusqu'aux personnes.

Le revers de l'utilisation de l'instinct était la concentration nécessaire au quotidien. Mais, Luna avait fait son propre choix, elle écoutait jusqu'à dériver. Voilà comment elle avait hérité de son surnom de Loufoca, mais cela était faux, elle était une sentinelle. Et son instinct avait dicté ses choix sur les bons chemins jusqu'à présent comme son entrée dans l'armée de Dumbledore et lors de la bataille au Ministère. Au moment de sa capture, Luna savait qu'elle serait libre à nouveau un jour. Bien sûr, l'instinct comportait ces propres limites, comme le jour du décès de sa mère.

Luna se pencha et ramassa une poignée de sable. En laissant le sable s'écouler entre ses doigts, Luna cessa de penser à son passé pour se concentrer sur l'avenir. Le rôle d'une sentinelle était de surveiller, de détecter l'ennemi avant son arrivée. Harry était le point central de cette guerre, Luna devait donc aussi l'épauler au mieux de ces capacités. Hermione et Ron étant déjà à au côté de leur ami, ce n'était donc pas là qu'elle devait agir. Des personnes de confiance s'occupaient déjà de la défense de Poudlard. Peut-être devait-elle partir en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Non, il existait un autre chemin. De quoi avait besoin Harry pour mener sa mission à bien ? Et s'il venait à être capturé de nouveau ?

Puis, la voie à suivre devint claire dans l'esprit de Luna, Harry se battait contre un ennemi qui avait ses propres soldats. Si Luna pouvait affaiblir le camp adverse, Harry aurait plus de chance de réussite. Qui Luna devait-elle le plus surveiller ? Quels étaient les plus dangereux parmi les mangemorts : Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Luna commença à marcher lentement vers la chaumière, elle devait attendre la confirmation de cette piste et en attendant elle avait des potions sur le feu. La maison de Bill et Fleur était une base arrière de l'Ordre, il y avait donc beaucoup de tâches à accomplir.

Luna se réveilla en pleine nuit, son instinct s'agitait suffisamment pour que la jeune fille décida de s'habiller. Luna commença par vérifier que la maison n'était pas sous attaque, mais les environs étaient paisible, Fleur et Bill dormaient en sécurité dans leur chambre. Luna erra dans la maison pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de sortir dans la cour. Il y avait du vent, cependant Luna continua d'avancer droit devant elle jusqu'à la fin de la propriété de la famille Weasley. La localisation de cet emplacement étant sous du sortilège de Fidelitas, Luna s'arrêta donc à la dernière limite protégée par le sort. Et c'est à cet instant que Luna remarqua la présence d'un groupe de sorciers et sorcières blessés. Ils débattaient du fait d'être proche ou non d'une base arrière de l'Ordre, ayant besoin d'aide suite à une mission qui avaient mal tourné pour eux. Quand l'une des sorcières donna un nom de ville et qu'une autre prononça le nom de Bellatrix, Luna décida d'agir, elle envoya donc son patronus prévenir les propriétaires des lieux de la proximité du groupe. Puis, très rapidement, elle posa les pieds en dehors du périmètre protégé, et sans être remarquée, Luna transplana.


	2. Première phase : attirer l'ennemie

Lily : Voici la suite :-)

J'ai une petite question : souhaites-tu que Bellatrix survive à la bataille de Poudlard ?

ooOOoo

Chapitre 2 : première phase, attirer l'ennemie

Luna étudia l'environnement qu'elle avait devant elle, une petite place dans le bourg d'une ville, et les mangemorts se trouvaient encore là. Il étaient trois et seulement deux portaient leurs masques. Luna pouvait clairement reconnaître Bellatrix qui se tenait fièrement et sans chercher à dissimuler son identité.

Luna ne chercha pas à établir un quelconque plan, elle stupéfia les deux autres le plus rapidement possible. Son but était d'attirer l'attention de Bellatrix, et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de cache-cache ? Luna n'avait pas beaucoup de solution pour neutraliser Bellatrix mis à part un enlèvement ou la blesser gravement, parce que de l'argent n'allait pas être suffisant. Il n'y a pas de possibilité de la faire changer de camp, alors il ne restait plus qu'à monopoliser son attention.

Luna se contenta de transplaner devant Bellatrix avant d'effectuer un second transplanage à l'autre bout de la place. Le rire de Bellatrix retentissa aux oreilles de Luna qui avait commencé à courir. Et Luna ne se retourna pas une seule fois, mais elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt rattrapée. C'est au moment où cette pensée la traversa qu'une main enserra son bras sans ménagement.

'Jolie petite poupée, que fais-tu ici ? Crois-tu pouvoir t'échapper à nouveau ? Notre cellule te manques ?' Bellatrix souffla ses mots au creux de l'oreille de Luna tout en pointant sa baguette contre le cœur de sa captive.

Luna ne lutta pas contre la prise de Bellatrix. Et elle s'essaya pas de s'éloigner quand Bellatrix commença à faire courir ses ongles le long de ses côtes. Le manque apparent de réaction sembla ennuyer la mangemort. En un instant, Luna se retrouva face à face avec une Bellatrix qui semblait ravie. Luna commença à réfléchir le plus vite possible, si elle pouvait mettre en colère Bellatrix, alors peut-être elle pourrait devenir la cible numéro 1 pour les semaines à venir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à essayer de gifler ou de mordre Bellatrix. Bien que cette dernière n'était pas du genre frêle, le changement brusque dans son attitude déstabilisa pour quelques secondes Bellatrix qui songea d'abord à protéger sa baguette, pensant à tord que Luna allait essayer de la désarmer. Luna profita de cet instant pour pointer à son tour sa baguette en direction de la tête de Bellatrix. Elles étaient donc maintenant à égalité, se menaçant mutuellement.

Luna voyait que Bellatrix appréciait leur petite confrontation. Et c'est un cet instant que son instinct lui souffla qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, qu'elle devait fuir. Un élément de surprise, elle avait besoin d'un élément de surprise pour distraire Bellatrix. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Luna se pencha brusquement vers son ennemie et déposa durement ses lèvres contre celles de Bellatrix. La surprise, comme prévue, figea Bellatrix qui relâcha son étreinte. Luna en profita pour reculer d'un pas et transplaner.

Dans la précipitation et par réflexe, Luna se retrouva devant sa maison. Les ruines étaient toujours en l'état et son père n'était pas là. La jeune fille souffla un bon coup, elle le savait, ces quelques minutes avaient entièrement changé le jeux.


	3. Deuxième phase : entrer dans le jeu

lily : et voilà la réaction de Bellatrix ^^ Biz

Neljormnir : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ce couple est une idée de lily et écrire sur elles est un défi intéressant ^^

ooOOoo

Chapitre 3 : phase deux : entrer dans le jeux

Bellatrix était d'excellente humeur. Certes, elle s'était laissée surprendre par cette gamine, mais sa décision d'entrer dans le jeu que cette jeune sorcière lui proposé était prise. Jamais Bellatrix n'aurait jamais cru qu'un membre du camp opposé ne tente de jouer sur le terrain de la séduction, devenaient-ils désespérés ou leurs morales était-elle en train de fluctuer ?

La mangemort connaissait le nom de cette fille comme celui des autres ennemis de son maître. Luna Lovegood venait d'attiser sa curiosité. Leur prochaine rencontre allait être très surprenante. Bellatrix songea que cette jeune fille avait de magnifiques cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas l'éclat de ceux de sa sœur Narcissa, mais cette couleur assez claire serait son repère pour poursuivre Luna au milieu d'une foule. Ce fut pleine d'enthousiasme face à ce nouveau jeu que Bellatrix transplana pour rentrer dans ses quartiers sans se soucier du moins le moins du monde des deux autres mangemorts qui étaient restés en arrière.

Leur nouvelle confrontation ne se fit pas attendre. Bellatrix se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain. Elle avait pour mission de suivre un sorcier et de l'isoler afin de le menacer et de le dissuader de rejoindre l'autre camp. Mais la sorcière n'avança pas même pas d'un pas en direction de sa cible que quelqu'un la bouscula avant de la faire transplaner de force. Bellatrix se repéra très vite dès leur arrivée en reconnaissant les ruines de la maison de la famille Lovegood.

Luna se tenait en face d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux. Ce détail contraria Bellatrix puisque c'était le sentiment qu'elle aimait voir dans les yeux de ses victimes. Tant pis, elle ferait avec l'étincelle de défi qu'elle voyait actuellement. Puis un second détail attira son attention, la sorcière n'avait pas de chaussures, ni de cape.

Cependant Bellatrix ne se laissa pas distraire plus d'une minute par ses réflexions, elle était sur ses gardes et allait bientôt lancer un sortilège afin de débuter un duel. Mais Luna ne semblait pas être dans le même état d'esprit car elle tenait sa baguette négligemment le long de sa jambe. Ce fut un seul geste de Luna qui changea l'ambiance qui régnait jusqu'à présent. La jeune sorcière rassembla ses cheveux et les rejeta en arrière.

Bellatrix fut déstabilisée par cette simple action. La colère s'empara d'elle. Cette gamine se moquait-elle ? Elles étaient là pour se battre et Luna ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Mais Bellatrix se calma dans la seconde suivante car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Un transplanage rapide plus tard et Bellatrix se trouvait juste devant la jeune fille. D'un geste vif, elle serra son poing autour de plusieurs mèches de cheveux dans l'attention de les tirer dans geste sec. Mais elle suspendit son geste avant d'être brusque car Luna ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Que signifie ce petit jeu ?

Bellatrix ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réponse qui allait suivre.

\- Nous devons partir maintenant.

Luna les transporta de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Belletrix se demanda comment Luna arrivait à faire d'elle ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle était une mangemort expérimentée qui était rarement surprise, et elle se laissait déplacer d'un point à un autre sans essayer d'envoyer un seul sortilège. Peut-être Bellatrix s'était plus prise au jeu qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Mais en même temps Luna semblait être suffisamment forte pour lui résister. Si elle avait su cela auparavant, la sorcière aurait rendu visite plus souvent à Luna quand elle était prisonnière. Peut-être devrait-elle la capturer de nouveau.

Sur le coup d'une impulsion, Bellatrix posa une main sur les cheveux de Luna. Puis elle l'embrassa de manière identique à la dernière fois, sans aucune douceur. Ce fut ainsi que Bellatrix décida de sceller son accord à l'invitation de Luna. Le jeu était officiellement ouvert.


	4. Troisième phase : obsession

Troisième phase : obsession

Luna se dématérialisa soudainement. La main de Bellatrix qui tenait auparavant une mèche de cheveux traversa alors du vide. Elle décida de rentrer auprès de son maître. Bellatrix transplana dans l'entrée de la demeure où les mangemorts les plus fidèles se réunissaient. C'était également le lieu de résidence de Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait perdu une grande partie de ses biens lorsqu'elle avait été emprisonné.

Traversant les couloirs tout en ne dédaignant pas poser le regard sur les personnes qu'elle croisait, la sorcière se dirigea vers la salle qui contenait toutes les informations sur leurs missions. Les photos de toutes les personnes qu'ils comptaient assassiner étaient affichées sur le mur du fond.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, Bellatrix laissa sa main glissa le long de la table de réunion en bois ancien tandis qu'elle marchait vers les photos. Elle repéra rapidement la photo de Luna qui se tenait dans la partie consacrée à l'AD.

Bellatrix posa sa baguette sur la photo et murmura un sortilège. Son nom s'afficha au travers de la photo de la jeune fille. Elle venait d'en faire officiellement sa cible aux yeux des autres mangemorts. Elle y consacrerait maintenant une bonne partie de son temps.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et les deux femmes multiplièrent les rencontres. Luna avait le don d'apparaître à n'importe quel moment. Peu à peu, Bellatrix devint obnubilée par cette chasse. Elle commença par refuser d'autres missions pour se consacrer à la poursuite de Luna.

Un soir, Luna se dressa à nouveau sur la route de Bellatrix. La jeune sorcière portait une robe assez particulière. Luna flottait littéralement à l'intérieur et la robe blanche traînait au sol. Bellatrix rejeta en arrière le capuchon de sa cape de mangemort et s'approcha rapidement de Luna. Elle l'attira contre elle avec le mince espoir de la retenir.

Pour une fois, Luna ne semblait pas pressée de repartir. Bellatrix en profita donc pour déposer ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune sorcière. La marque commença à brûler le bras de Bellatrix, son maître exigeait son retour.

\- Ici, demain soir, même heure.

Bellatrix resta stupéfaite par le fait que Luna lui propose un rendez-vous, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de ramener des renforts ou la possibilité de poser des pièges. Mais, bien vite, la frustration fût de retour quand une fois de plus Luna transplana sans prévenir.

Cependant, Bellatrix trouva la réponse à ses interrogations au cours de la réunion après être rentrée. Une grande opération allait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Luna lui avait donc offert un choix : participer au raid ou la rejoindre. Bellatrix envisagea à nouveau de capturer Luna pour l'avoir enfin à portée de main, mais le fait de la pourchasser exerçait également un grand attrait.

Le lendemain, Bellatrix avait pris sa décision. Elle aurait les deux, elle passerait voir Luna pour ensuite se rendre au raid avec seulement un peu de retard. Bellatrix arriva dans la même forêt en avance. Pas un seul instant, elle n'avait envisagé un piège. La sorcière était aguerrie et avait confiance en ses capacités.

Comme à leur habitude, elles s'enlacèrent. Cependant, Luna pointa lui lança un sortilège qui l'immobilisa. Bellatrix avait oublié que Luna était aussi une combattante et appartenant au camp opposé. Elle s'était laissée leurrer par l'apparence de la jeune sorcière.

Luna arracha sa cape de mangemort,la laissa tomber à terre et l'incendia. Bellatrix se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre par la suite. Elle n'était absolument pas effrayée, habituée à toutes sortes d'attaques. Luna venait d'attiser à nouveau sa curiosité.

Puis Luna commença à parler, des nargoles à la vie qu'elle comptait mener après la guerre. Bellatrix était captivée, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait aussi longtemps Luna s'exprimer. Elle aurait bien plusieurs choses à lui répondre, surtout pour la contredire. Le temps s'écoula ainsi.


	5. Changement de plan

Chapitre 5 : changement de plan

Luna apprécia cette soirée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était important de garder Bellatrix avec elle durant plusieurs heures. Mais elle aimait avoir l'attention de la sorcière sur elle. Quand l'aube se leva, Luna décida de laisser sa prisonnière partir. Après leur traditionnel baiser d'au revoir, Luna lança le contre sort et transplana.

Elles se croisèrent quelques jours plus tard au détour d'une ruelle d'une rue de Londres. Luna n'était pour une fois pas à l'initiative de cette rencontre, mais elle devina instantanément l'identité de la personne qui posa sa main sur son bras. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, la jeune Serdaigle se retrouva entraîner dans une voie sans issue.

Luna arracha le capuchon de Bellatrix, elle détestait ne pas voir son visage. Un cri lui échappa par la surprise. Des traces de nombreuses blessures étaient présentes sur le visage de Bellatrix.

\- Mon absence au raid d'hier n'est pas passée inaperçue. Ceci est ma punition. Ce n'est rien.

La vérité frappa Luna de plein fouet, c'était bien Bellatrix Lestrange qui se tenait devant elle, celle qui avait torturé et tué. Alors peut être que quelques blessures ne représentaient effectivement rien à ses yeux. Luna pensa un instant aux parents de Neville. La résolution de la jeune sorcière n'en fût que renforcée. Puisque Bellatrix semblait l'avoir désigné comme digne d'intérêt, elle devait continuer.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une mission était en train de devenir quelque chose de différent. La culpabilité commençait à ronger Luna. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir en sécurité au côté de Bellatrix ? Pourquoi recherchait-elle sa compagnie ?

Cependant, l'heure n'était plus à rechercher des raisons. Un camp allait l'emporter sur l'autre au final. Et Luna avait la conviction qu'Harry l'emporterait. Qu'adviendrait-il de Bellatrix au moment de la défaite des siens ? Ce fût en cet instant que la solution s'imposa à elle. Il fallait isoler Bellatrix et attendre patiemment le moment propice. Il était maintenant question de plus que de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Reste concentrée sur moi quand nous sommes ensemble.

Bellatrix avait susurré ses mots contre son oreille droite tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses longues mèches blondes. Luna la laissa faire en appréciant le contact.

Il faut que je rentre. Je ne peux pas être en retard. A bientôt.

Luna regarda Bellatrix se reculer et transplaner avant de reprendre ses esprits. La jeune sorcière retourna à ses courses qu'elle effectuait en toute discrétion puisqu'elle courait le risque d'être de nouveau capturée tout en pensant à la situation.


End file.
